Referring to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view showing an array substrate of an existing in-cell touch panel, the array substrate includes a display region 10 and a non-display region 20 surrounding the display region 10. A gate on array (GOA) unit 30 and touch driving electrode (TX) lines 102 are provided at the non-display region. The GOA unit 30 is connected to gate lines (not shown) at the display region via lateral gate driving signal lines 104, and the touch driving signal lines 102 are connected to touch driving electrodes (not shown) at the display region. Because the touch driving signal lines 102 and the gate driving signal lines 104 are arranged at the non-display region, there inevitably exist overlapping regions between the touch driving signal lines 102 and the gate driving signal lines 104 and between the lateral touch driving signal lines 102 and the vertical touch driving signal lines 102. The overlapping regions are just regions surrounded by dotted lines in FIG. 1. Overlapping regions surrounded by the dotted lines 201 refer to those between the touch driving signal lines 102 and the gate driving signal lines 104, and overlapping regions surrounded by the dotted lines 202 refer to those between the horizontal touch driving signal lines 102 and the vertical touch driving signal lines 102.
Referring to FIG. 2, which is a sectional view of an overlapping region between the touch driving signal line and the gate driving signal line in FIG. 1, 101 represents a base substrate, 102 represents the touch driving signal line, 103 represents a gate insulation layer (GI), 104 represents the gate driving signal line, and 105 represents a passivation layer. Generally, the gate insulation layer has a thickness of only thousands of angstroms, so a large capacitance and a strong signal coupling effect are generated between the touch driving signal line 102 and the gate driving signal line 104 overlapping each other. When a gate driving signal is transmitted via the gate driving signal line 104, the gate driving signal may be partially coupled to the touch driving signal line 102 in the overlapping region, resulting in a very large noise to a touch driving signal. As a result, it is impossible to improve a signal-to-noise ratio and prevent the occurrence of flickering.